


Loyalty and Service

by Pappels (SabakuNoKel)



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Infidelity, Hand Jobs, M/M, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Shoni knows and she's cool with it, just a hint of praise kink, takes place way before AOR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabakuNoKel/pseuds/Pappels
Summary: The supply closets at the Castle are quite large
Relationships: Ordon/skekVar (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Loyalty and Service

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needs more Vardon

The Castle of the Crystal was huge, not just from the outside but on the inside too, with long winding hallways that seemed to go on forever and countless rooms stuffed to the brim with finery.

Even the supply closets were big, though stocked with crates and boxes there was still enough room to comfortably fit several Gelfling.

Or in this particular case, a single Gelfling and one Skeksis.

The General sat on a crate, robes pushed up around his hips as Ordon squatted between his spread thighs and sucked the largest of the General's three cocks.

Ordon bopped his head up and down as he sucked, the wet, sloppy sounds loud in his own ears. Always the paranoid soldier Ordon couldn't help but wonder if the sounds could be heard from outside. What would happen if one of the guards patrolling the hall passed by and decided to investigate? What would they think if they saw their Captain on his knees servicing their Lord?

Oh, there would be rumors. Ordon had heard plenty of whispers wondering why the General had chosen a Stonewood soldier as Captain instead of one of the more experienced Castleguard when he had first arrived at the Castle. If anyone saw him like this they would assume he'd earned his promotion on his knees.

The truth was they'd never done this before he'd left for the Castle and his wife, his sweet understanding Shoni, had given him permission to take another into his bed while he was away from her side.

Part of him wondered if she knew this would happen. Shoni did always know him better than he knew himself.

Straining his jaw Ordon took the General's cock deeper. He could only fit about half of it in his mouth, stroking what he couldn't fit with his hand as he sucked, gagging a bit when he felt the head hit the back of his throat.

SkekVar groaned.

“You really go above and beyond your duty, Captain.” The General said, a clawed hand fisted in Ordon's hair.

Ordon pulled off with a wet 'pop', lips shiny with spit.

“I live to serve, my Lord.” He said, mouthing down the center cock to lay a wet kiss against the slit below where the General's members met.

SkekVar grunted. “Yes. What's that song you soldiers are always singing? _A loyal Gelfling serves his Lords..._ ” The General sang, off tune.

“ _And always reaps his just rewards._ ” Ordon finished, licking and sucking his way back up to the tapered tip. Talons scratched his scalp as SkekVar tugged on his hair and Ordon opened his mouth, allowing the General to guide his head up and down his length.

It didn't take long before Ordon heard the familiar huffing and snorting signaling his Lord was getting close.

“Are you ready for your reward now, Captain?” Ordon glanced up and found orange eyes watching him hungrily. He hummed, fingers digging into the muscle of the General's thighs as he braced himself for the rush of salty fluid to fill his mouth.

A couple more bops of his head and a scrape of teeth and the General was coming. All three of the Skeksis cocks twitched, two spilling their loads on the General's robes and one on Ordon's tongue. Ordon tried to swallow it all but there was so much that it spilled down his chin and dripped on the floor.

SkekVar sighed pleasantly, just enjoying the feeling of Ordon's warm mouth nursing his cock before giving a soft tug on Ordon's hair, cock slipping from his mouth, lips swollen and slick with spit and seed.

Ordon panted, squeezing his thighs together against the throbbing ache between his legs. So far he had refrained from touching himself, focusing on his Lord's pleasure first and foremost but after ignoring his own need this whole time he was desperate for relief.

“General... could you...?” He knew he shouldn't be asking a Lord of the Crystal to attend to his needs but Ordon was so far gone that he didn't care about the rules of propriety anymore.

SkekVar grinned and wordlessly pulled him into his lap, the General's large flat tongue licking his face clean as he worked to unlace Ordon's breeches. Working a hand inside SkekVar fisted his cock, talons squeezing him tightly, a large thumb rubbing at the tip. The General purred endearments into his ear, calling him brave, and fierce, and good, such a good soldier Ordon, so good for me—Ordon came with a punched out gasp, spilling in the General's large palm. He had to bite down on his hand to muffle his groan as SkekVar stroked him through it, milking him for every last drop.

The pleasure was teetering on the edge of too much when the General finally released him, chuckling as Ordon slumped against his large chest, sweaty forehead pressed to the cool metal of his armor.

The General allowed him a moment to catch his breath before giving the Gelfling a pat on the back.

“You better get cleaned up. Don't want to be late and set a bad example for your soldiers, Captain.”

“Yes, General.” Ordon tucked his cock back into his breeches, avoiding the General's gaze as he jumped back down, knees creaking. While he enjoyed what they did he always felt self conscious afterwards, embarrassed by how eager he'd been and how quickly he'd finished.

Skekvar said nothing, finding it amusing that Ordon got all shy even though he'd just had his cock in his mouth a few minutes ago, and sent the young Captain on his way. Ordon quickly scurried out the door. No doubt he would be stopping by the bathing chambers before heading to the training grounds, it wouldn't do for the Captain of the Guard to be caught covered in their Lord's seed, after all.

Speaking of seed...

The General looked at his hand, palm wet and shiny with Ordon's release. Raising his hand to his mouth he licked it clean, moaning as the taste of Ordon's essence on his tongue.

SkekVar didn't know what it was about the young Captain's seed but even just a taste of it always made him feel energized, like he could take on the whole world.

Rejuvenated SkekVar rose, making sure there no stains showing on his robes before going to attend to his duties.


End file.
